Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: Early 1990s * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: United States and Canada * Year debut: April 11, 1993 * First heard: "Doug's Fat Cat" (a Nickelodeon's Doug episode) * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball * America's Funniest Home Videos * America's Got Talent (Heard in one of the episodes in 2018.) * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business", and heard twice in "One Ornery Critter".) * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Barnyard Games".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard in "Pollution Solutions".) * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "No Joke" and "Mr Ice-Cream Head".) * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) * Blue's Clues (Heard twice in "What is Blue Afraid of?". The first time it was heard was when Boo the Ghost said "AAAAAH!" and the cat ran away making this sound, and the second time that sound has heard was when the Nick Jr. cats pop up at the end of the episode. It was also heard in "The Fairy Tale Ball", during Silly Seat's song in Blue's Room.) * Braceface * Bubble Guppies (Heard often in "Bubble Kitty!".) * Busy Buses (Heard in "One-eyed Roger".) * Caillou (Heard once in "All in a Day's Work", "Happy Chinese New Year!" and "Calling Dr. Caillou!". Heard mainly as one of Gilbert's main meows.) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard twice in "Boo".) * Desperate Housewives (Heard once in "You Could Drive a Person Crazy".) * Doc McStuffins (Heard once in "A Pet for Everyone".) * Doug (Heard often in "Doug's Fat Cat".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "One + One = Ed".) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Grow Up, Unicorn!".) * Gravity Falls * Halloween Wars (Heard once in "Battle of the Vampire Killer".) * Handy Manny (Heard once in "Stretch's Cookies".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "99 Deeds of Johnny Test".) * Katie and Orbie (Heard often for Furrball in newer seasons.) * Lalaloopsy (Heard once in "Eight-Legged Friends".) * Last Week Tonight with John Oliver (Heard once in Season 2.) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard in "Tee Hee Tummy Tums".) * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Heard twice in "Missing Teddy".) * Mr. Pickles (heard in "Coma".) * My Life Me * Little Bear (Heard once in "Birthday Soup" and "Exploring".) * Little Bill (Heard once in "The Campout" and "My Pet Elephant".) * The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) * The Loud House (Heard once in "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos".) * The Neverending Story (TV Series) (Heard once in "The Sea of Mist".) * The Office (Heard once in "Paper Airplane".) * Oswald (Heard once in "Flippy the Fish".) * Peter Rabbit (Heard once in "The Tale of the Angry Cat" and "The Tale of the Mice on the Move".) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Regular Show (Heard twice in "Cat Videos".) * Robot Chicken * Rupert (Heard once in "Rupert and the Chalk Drawings".) * Sanjay and Craig * South Park * Spliced (Heard once in "Brothers in Farms".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Used for Gary's meowing sounds in Season 4 onward.) * Stickin' Around * Super Why (Heard in "Dr. Dolittle".) * The Stuffed Animal Show (Only used in one episode between 2009, 2011, & 2013.) * Teen Titans (Heard once in "The Beast Within.") * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Double Trouble", Caramel Apples", "Garage Sale", "Meatball Party" and "Animals, It's Just a Word!".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Uncle Grandpa * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "Poster Cat".) * The Years House Movies * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Captain Marvel (2019) * Curious George Swings Into Spring (2013) * Dinner for Schmucks (2010) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2000) * Home (2015) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 (2014) * The Incredibles (2004) * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) * Lalaloopsy Girls: Welcome to L.A.L.A. Prep School (2014) * Matilda (1996) * Nine Lives (2016) * Puss in Boots (2011) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square (2009) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Vampire Academy (2014) Shorts * Talking Friends (Shorts) (Unused, but it could be found on "Talking Tom's New Show | Talking Friends (teaser)"/) Commercials Australia: * Dell Computers (1996) USA: * iCat (2006-2007) * Pledge Fabric Sweeper - Black Cats (2009) * Staples - Copycat (2006) * Tidy Cats - Party (2003) * Vlassic Pickles - Cat (2008) Online Games * SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bust Up (2005) Video Games Arcade: *Taiko no Tatsujin 4 (Heard once in the intro.) SNES: * The Lion King (Heard while playing as Young Simba.) PC: * Grand Theft Auto III (2001) (Heard in a radio commercial.) * Lego Island Xtreme Stunts * Zoo Tycoon PlayStation 2: * Grand Theft Auto III (2001) (Heard in a radio commercial.) * Lego Island Xtreme Stunts Xbox: * Grand Theft Auto III (2001) (Heard in a radio commercial.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) (Video Game) (Heard in "The Bouncers".) 3DS: * Super Mario Maker (Heard occasionally when a cat's arm appears.) Wii U: * Super Mario Maker (Heard occasionally when a cat's arm appears.) Other: * Kitten Cannon (2005) Bumpers * Cartoon Network ID - Super Chunk (Late 1990's) Videos * BrainPOP (Heard once in "Metaphors" & "Cats".) Home Videos * FHE on DVD: Family Home Easy (Heard once in "Prayer: Where Are Ben's Glasses?".) Trailers * Isle of Dogs (2018) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) (Trailers) TV Spots * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) (TV Spots) * Puss in Boots (2011) (TV Spots) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (TV Spots) Miscellaneous * Disney Channel: What A Life YouTube Videos * Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) Anime * Clannad * Himouto! Umaru-chan Other Media * The Boxcar Children: The Old Motel Mystery Audiobook Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links